Liar Feather
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【SentiMonster!Adrien AU】【Two-Shot】¿Qué tanto harías para recuperar a tu hijo fallecido? Emilie A. se enfrenta a aquella cuestión, en donde firme y adolorida, terminó por tomar una triste decisión que lo cambiaría todo. / —Nunca pensé que mi vida no es más que una mentira...A pesar de ello, me alegro de haber podido conocerte realmente en la despedida, My Lady, Marinette. Gracias...


**¡Hola!**

**Aquí me tienen regresando triunfante a este fandom, y ¿Qué mejor que subiendo algo nuevo en vez de continuar lo pendiente? :'D**

**Lo sé, no tengo remedio...**

**Pero no se crean, estoy trabajando en seguir mis fics, solo que me entretuve haciendo uno que posiblemente genere polémica por ser una pareja controversial :'/**

**Igual ya que, vengo con esta disque "One-Shot" de la nueva teoría fumada del fandom XD!**

**Se supone que solo era uno, pero terminé dividiéndolo en dos porque apenas había terminada este preludio y me quedó demasiado largo "._."**

**Espero les guste ¨*-***

**Y perdonen la fumada que me di para hacer esto X'D!**

**Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc y ZagToon**

* * *

**Parte I: Liar**

**.**

Llovía, llovía lo suficiente como para pensar que el cielo se estaba cayendo, sin compararse en ningún momento con aquel fuerte dolor que sufría una elegante mujer rubia de ojos esmeraldas, conocida como Emilie Agreste. Con ojos hinchados, mirada perdida, agachada y dolida por lo que acaba de pasar, le ardía la garganta de tanto gritar en auxilio y no le quedaba fuerzas ni para pararse.

Su único hijo, a quien llamó Adrien Agreste acababa de morir en su incubadora por un apagón repentino. Y no solo eso, los doctores y enfermeros no venían, estaba encerrada ahí, porque el universo al parecer se había puesto en su contra para justamente ser secuestrados por una banda de terroristas.

No podía hacer nada, impotente.

Recordó involuntariamente lo feliz que se habían sentido tanto ella como su esposo, el reciente descubierto diseñador de modas Gabriel Agreste, cuando ella le dijo que por fin había quedado embarazada. Duraron unos 4 años intentándolo sin resultados, entre análisis, tratamientos e intentos de concepción artificial y simplemente no quedaba embarazada por un problema hereditario de su familia, porque lo irónico o infantil que pudiera sonar, ella por el contario, siempre fue una mujer con la menstruación regular y una salud envidiable.

Pero no todo fue color de rosa, fue un embarazo de alto riesgo, delicado y que podía no solo perder a su bebé sino también su propia vida en algún punto, como si se tratara de una bomba de tiempo. Fueron meses difíciles para la pobre pareja de casados, sin embargo, aún contra todo pronósticos y malas noticias de los doctores, pudo completar su gestación y nacer un hermoso niño de pelos dorados acompañado de unos ojos verdosos cual bosque profundo.

Nació con problemas respiratorios graves, no obstante, con el tratamiento que le estaban proporcionando unos buenos doctores y grandiosas enfermeras, su salud comenzó a mejorar significativamente, con la única excepción de que sería un niño asmático, pero fuera de eso y con los cuidados adecuados podría tener una vida normal y provechosa.

Todo parecía que la suerte divina les estaba sonriendo luego de tantos golpes y obstáculos para lograr su tan ansiada paternidad.

Lamentablemente el destino los tenía fichados de una forma cruel y desdichada.

Era su turno de visitar a su retoño y seguir dándole los ánimos desde atrás de aquel ventanal que separaba la habitación aislada, en donde se encontraba en su incubadora con la más alta tecnología de aquel entonces, con un respirador y conectado con cables que analizaban detalladamente los latidos de su frágil corazón, agregando que aquel respirador lo mantenía con vida por sus débiles pulmones, debía de seguir usándolo por otras semanas más en lo que terminaba su tratamiento.

Gabriel por su parte, estaba ausente porque terminaba de firmar los últimos papeles para la nueva casa que se mudarían los tres juntos, usando una buena parte de su liquidación de su grandiosa presentación de modas hace unos 6 meses en Milán y las regalías que recibía por la mercancía vendida en tiendas de renombre. Incluso cuando le había parecido muy exagerado comprarse aquella mansión, no podía borrarle la ilusión de sus ojos a darles lo que él pensaba y sentía, que tanto ella como su hijo se merecían con creces. Por lo que terminó por aceptar, no sin antes confirmar el contrato de propiedad se encontrara en todas las buenas condiciones, sin ninguna traba o aprovechamiento entre líneas, como buena abogada que era, no dejaría pasar nunca una injusticia y mucho menos a su marido, que, aunque a él le molestara admitir aquel hecho en voz alta, pecaba de ser algo ingenio cuando se emocionaba demasiado.

Fue ahí, mientras observaba embobada a su hijo, el cómo las luces se apagaron de repente y por ende, las maquinas por igual por el corte de energía forzoso entre ellos, entre ellos su respirador. Por suerte éste tenía un seguro para aguantar unos minutos de emergencia, y ella, gritando desesperada intentó salir del pasillo que conectaba la habitación, estando trancada, la pateó con sus zapatos de tacones finos, con pies desnudos, puños, manotazos y no recibió ninguna ayuda e hizo una diferencia.

Pegó su oído para ver si lograba escuchar algo y para su mala suerte, descubrió que el hospital había sido tomado por unos terroristas, ya que uno de los suyos estaba moribundo y exigían que los curara o explotarían todo el lugar, tenían un hacker con ellos que controlaba todo el edificio, por lo que, decidieron indiscriminadamente cortar la energía de algunas habitaciones, encerrar a los visitantes en diferentes cuartos o pasillos como aquel y forzar a todo el personal a cumplir sus demandas.

Eso no le podía estar pasando.

Nadie vendría en su rescate, nadie ayudaría a su hijo en medio de la vida y la muerte. Ni siquiera podía romper el cristal ni la otra puerta con sus puños y piernas para al menos darle una respiración manual y sostenerlo, por lo que, luego de unos minutos agonizantes terminó por pasar lo inevitable, el respirador se detuvo y con ello solo pudo quedarse a observar atormentada, el cómo su bebé se asfixiaba hasta morir.

Y con él, se había muerto ella también.

Si tan solo no hubiera olvidado cargar su celular quizás eso no hubiera pasado... ¿Qué le diría a Gabriel? ¿Cómo poder seguir ahora que su pequeña luz de esperanza de había extinguido?

¡¿Por qué el universo se encargaba de castigarla?! ¡¿Qué carajos había hecho para merecer aquel cruel destino?! ¡Qué culpa tenía su anhelado hijo en primer lugar!

Lloró frustrada, enojada, con sus manos y pies hinchados. Su cabello era un desastre al igual que su maquillaje y ropajes de marca.

Ya nada tenía sentido ahora, abrazaba su bolso desamparada, hasta que en un arranque de ira terminó por romperlo y lanzarlo hacia el ventanal. En eso, una cajita redonda con extraños símbolos rojizos en su cubierta se le salió.

Emilie lo miró con desprecio; aquella cajita la había comprado en una tienda de antigüedades en un viaje turístico al Tíbet unos años atrás, le habían dicho que contenía algo místico y poderoso, pero tenía años sin poder abrirse, como si fuera indestructible o desbloqueable. Ella fascinada por la historia detrás, culminó por aceptarlo y embarcarse en un desafío personal de abrirla en algún momento, así que, la llevaba consigo casi siempre, porque por alguna razón, el símbolo le transmitía una calma misteriosa y le emitía una energía sobrenatural lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se rindiera.

Y ahí estaba, semi abierta justo en sus narices.

Soltó una risa sarcástica y la tomó, abriéndola por completo para luego cubrirse los ojos por una fuerte luz celeste, moviéndose de manera circular alrededor de ella-dejando caer sin querer la cajita en el proceso que rodó a unos metros de distancia-, mostrando al final una especie de pavo real azul con una cabeza grande y un cuerpo minúsculo. Su color era azul eléctrico, con un círculo amarillo-anaranjado en su frente. Y como los de su especie tenía una cola elegante de 5 plumas terminadas en forma redondeada, la cual cada una tenía un círculo de tres colores en la parte final: El círculo más grande era de un color azul marino, seguido por uno rosa y en el centro uno negro. También poseía tres plumas pequeñas en su coronilla, parecidas a antenas, dándole una apariencia misteriosa y adorable.

— ¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Duusu, tu Kwami y haz sido elegida para ser la portadora el pavo real—Se presentó con una vocecita tierna y educada—. ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre, por favor?

Emilie parpadeó varias veces en confusión, quizás todo aquello solo era un mal sueño y pronto despertaría, feliz y con su bebé en brazos.

—Emilie, Emilie Agreste...—Musitó, ronca por su garganta lastimada.

— ¡Un placer Emilie! —Revoleteó alegre y se acercó a su mejilla. Ella lo sintió demasiado real.

— ¿Estoy soñando acaso?

—No, esto es totalmente real—Contestó rápidamente, extrañada—. ¿En qué época estamos?

Y su mundo volvió a derrumbarse, cayendo de rodillas, sollozando.

— ¿Qué tienes, puedo ayudarte en algo?—Preguntó, inocente.

— ¡No, No puedes! —Replicó, colérica—. Mi hijo acaba de morir justo en frente de mis narices, y ahora una criatura «mágica» sale para decirme que no estoy soñando. ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

Duusu en pena comenzó a lagrimear, empática.

—S-Si te sirve de algo... —Se mordió la lengua, recordando que no debía de hablar de más.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes el poder para revivir personas? ¡Ha, No me hagas reír!

—Si existe tal poder...Pero el precio por obtenerlo es más que devastador—Confesó, lagrimeando.

— ¿Dime? —Imploró, atenta.

«El Maestro Fu me regañará si le digo, pero ya dije demasiado, quizás si le cuento todo ella cambie de idea...» Pensó la Kwami, presionada e indecisa.

— ¡¿Qué me digas?! —Ahora exigió, intento atraparla.

— ¡Está bien! Pero cálmate...

Ella respiró varias veces, más tranquila.

—Por favor...

—Tikki y Plagg, los portadores de los Miraculous del Ying y el Yang, uniéndolo se obtiene el «poder absoluto», capaz de conceder cualquier deseo—Confesó.

— ¿Cualquiera? —Cuestionó, ilusionada.

—Pero...El deseo no es gratis, tiene un precio que hay que pagar. ¿Estás segura que lo cumplirías?

— ¿Cual? —Apresuró, ansiosa.

—El deseo es un intercambio equivalente, por ejemplo, si quieres revivir a alguien, otro alguien morirá, agregando que si ese alguien que quieres traer de vuelta es muy cercano a ti, perderás a uno de igual importancia...

Una parte de Emilie lo intuía, ya que, aun tratándose de algo como la «Magia» debía de haber clausulas y limitaciones cual contrato. ¿Realmente sería capaz de conseguir aquellos Miraculous para cumplir su deseo egoísta? ¿Qué inocente persona cercana a ella tendría que sacrificar para obtenerlo? ¿Acaso realmente valía la pena de obtener?

Soltó una risita que a Duusu le pareció algo tétrica y rota. Cuestionándose el ¿Por qué el Maestro Fu la había entregado a aquella mujer desamparada?

No importara lo que hiciera, no importa si tomaba una decisión, su Adrien jamás volvería. Otros podrían decir algo tan fácil como ¿Por qué no tener otro hijo y ya? Cuando en primera, los hijos no son un simple objeto como para ser reemplazados como si nada, y en segunda, incluso cuando quisieran volver a intentarlo, en la operación la prepararon para no volver a tener hijos por algunas de las complicaciones. Podría adoptar también como opción, darle amor a un ser abandonado en espera de éste, pero ella realmente quería un fruto que representara el amor tan grande y fuerte que tanto Gabriel y ella se tenían u profesaban.

—Por cierto...No te he dicho mis poderes y como conseguirlos...

—Lo que sea.

—Mis poderes consisten en crear sentimonstruos usando las plumas de nuestro abanico, conocidas como «Amok»—Explicó aun cuando Emilie parecía ignorarle—.El propósito de un Amok es poseer un objeto importante de una persona, formando una conexión entre la persona y tú, luego de crear un trato, el Amok crea el sentimonstruo según el deseo y emoción de dicha persona.

« ¿Acaso podría?» Meditó Emilie, tratando de ser optimista.

— ¿Puedo usarlo conmigo misma?

—Hmm. Es cierto que posees una fuerte emoción, y en sí mi deber es crear protectores usándolas, no le veo el problema. Pero ¿Por qué la pregunta? —Inquirió, intrigada.

—Un Sentimonstruo ¿Puede ser cualquier cosa? ¿Hasta un humano? —Consultó, insistente.

—Eh...Claro—Sintió que no debió decir eso.

Emilie miró el ventanal con el cadáver de su bebé en la incubadora, lo que estaba a punto de hacer le parecía una locura, pero debía de intentarlo, porque al fin al cabo, clonar su propio hijo sin lastimar a nadie ¿Tendría problema alguno?

— ¿Cómo hago que el sentimonstruo sea permanente?

—El objeto debe ser indestructible, aunque mi poder solo puede ser purificado por la portadora de Tikki, por consecuencia, estando o no yo activa, el sentimonstruo se quedará mientras no lo sea. Ahora, De acuerdo a las especificaciones obtenidas de las emociones, lo creas a la imagen y semejanza que desees o el poder que quieras, de acuerdo, claro está, de la persona que les saca provecho.

Emilie se quedó en un rato en silencio, no tenía tiempo ni un objeto que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para no romperse y destruir la falsa que estaba a punto de hacer. La Kwami aprovechó para buscar el Miraculous que se había salido de la cajita con la caída accidental y lo tomó con sus manitas para luego entregárselo a su portadora.

— ¿Un broche? ¿Para qué? —Miró detalladamente el adorno, la forma de éste era de una letra delta con una perla azul en el centro y nueves plumas verdes simulando la de un pavo real, con una perla del mismo tono en cada una de las plumas.

—Es Mi Miraculous, con él te transformarás en un alter ego que te permitirá usar mis poderes.

La rubia mujer asintió y dubitativa, se colocó el broche en su blusa sofisticada de tonos dorados.

—Luego dices « ¡Duusu Transfórmame!» y me uniré con el Miraculous, volviéndome parte de ti.

—Duusu...Una última pregunta. ¿Qué hago para que mi Sentimonstruo tenga mi vida a la larga? Que se vuelva real usándome a mí...

— ¿Acaso usarás tu propio corazón como el «Objeto» catalizador? ¡Eso es imposible!—Interrogó, alarmada.

—No quiero mentirte, no puedo revivir a mi hijo y tampoco quiero que alguien cercano a mí muera, mi conciencia no me mantendría tranquila. Pero, con lo que me has dicho de tu poder, podré crear una copia exacta y hacerlo pasar por nuestro hijo. Usaré su cadáver como la base y que pueda crecer como un niño normal—Duusu Palideció mientras que ella sacaba de su bolsillo un delicado broche dorado en forma de flor de cinco pétalos y una perla en el centro—. ¿Podrías detenerlo un momento?

— ¡C-Claro! —Lo tomó con sus manitas, nerviosa.

— ¡Duusu, Transfórmame! —Vociferó de sorpresa, rigiendo su pecho.

— ¡Espera~!—No le dio tiempo de soltar el broche y fue absorbida por completo por el Miraculous junto con él.

La piel, cabello y la esclerótica de los ojos de ella cambiaron a distintas tonalidades de azul rey, al igual que sus pupilas se volvieron rosadas con pestañas más gruesas. Su rostro fue adornado por un antifaz de gala nocturna teatral, con plumas celestes en los bordes, junto a su cabello recogido en un moño tipo dona rodeado de una elegante trenza griega. Por último, sus antiguas ropas fueron reemplazadas por un largo vestido de color azul oscuro con una cola muy similar a la de un pavo real, los bordes del cuello y las mangas tenían piel azulada, portaba unas finas medias largas cerúleas con unos botines de tacón que cubrían sus piernas delgadas, y, al final de su transformación, apareció un abanico que, valga la redundancia, simulaba las plumas del pavo real.

Ya cuando se dio cuenta, Emilie se sentía totalmente diferente: Ágil, poderosa, majestuosa y por el reflejo del ventanal, comprobó su apariencia extravagante, sorprendiéndola.

Usando alarde de su aumento de fuerza, de una patada rompió la puerta de la habituación blanquecina y se acercó a la incubadora,ansiosa. Después, melancólica y con ojos humedecidos, la abrió y tomó en sus brazos por primera vez a suAdrien desde su tortuoso nacimiento-poniendo su arma ahí mientras tanto-, suavemente lo colocó en su regazo, sintiéndolo frio y sin vida, acariciando su cabeza, maternal.

—Lo siento tanto Adrien, te amo...—Y luego de besar su frente con cariño, volvió a colocar su cuerpo vacío en la incubadora y tomó su abanico.

De éste sacó una plumita albina y sedosa; presionándola en su mano libre y concentrándose, usó su poder, reuniendo una clase de energía parecida al polen, de unos tonos azulados oscuros y contaminó aquella plumita, ahora adoptando el mismo color que su poder.

Podía sentir el broche fusionado con su corazón, por lo que, todo iba de acuerdo a su plan.

—_Señorita Emilie... ¿Estás segura de esto? ¡El Miraculous puede estar averiado!_ —Oyó la vocecita de Duusu en su cabeza, pero pese a su sobresalto y numerosas advertencias, su mente siguió inmutable.

—Lo lamento mucho Duusu, apenas nos conocimos y ya te estoy usando para mi propósito—Se disculpó, en parte arrepentida—. Pero nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiará mi opinión.

No hubo más respuesta de la Kwami y solo se limitó a contemplar, la imprudencia que su portadora estaba a punto de cometer.

Hizo que la pluma se dividiera en dos, una parte fue absorbida por el cadáver de Adrien y la otra por ella misma justo en sus corazones, conectados. Al instante, sintió que se asfixiaba, tosió varias veces, su nariz sangró un poco y su corazón bombeaba sangre con mucha rapidez, anormal.

Se concentró, se concentró como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho, aguantándose el dolor inmenso como apuñaladas, seguidas y sádicas, hasta que formó, con mucho esfuerzo, un sentimonstruo perfecto.

Y cuando creyó que no había funcionado al ver su bebé aún inmóvil luego de ser corrompido y convertido en aquello, sus lágrimas recorrieron sobre su rostro, sintiendo una felicidad indescriptible al oír el llanto de _su_ Adrien.

Al instante se des transformó, agotada, pero feliz.

_Había logrado su cometido._

Duusu por su parte miró inquieta aquello, sabía que no iba a durar mucho o simplemente no cumplir con las expectativas de Emilie, y eso le dolía, porque de una forma u otra, fue su culpa por hablar de más al dejarse llevar por su propia naturaleza sensible y empatía incuestionable-razón principal por la que casi nunca era usada antes-, y fue participe de no solo sabotear su Miraculous, sino ser cómplice involuntaria de aquella monstruosidad.

—Duusu, por favor, sé que ya no puedo pedirte nada, pero, no importa lo que me pase o si llegaras a reemplazarme por no ser digna, no mates a mi hijo—Pidió, suplicante.

La Kwami suspiró, porque a pesar de todo, estaba muy conmovida de que aquel acto le pudiera transmitir tanto amor maternal, como jamás en sus milenios de vida había presenciado antes.

—Prometido—Y una promesa de Kwami era tan irrompible, como el seguro que no le permitía revelar el nombre de su protegida a otras personas.

—Gracias...

Y Duusu comenzó a desaparecer melancólica, al inconscientemente, Emilie haber renunciado a ser su portadora.

Como si el universo hubiera recuperado su color, las luces volvieron repentinamente y con eso, la puerta automática que la aprisionaba fue abierta de golpe.

— ¡Emilie! —Llamó angustiado una voz muy conocida para ella.

— ¿Gabriel? —Salió de la habitación con su _hijo_ en manos.

— ¡Oh gracias al Cielo, están bien!

—Lo estamos...—Susurró con una media sonrisa, mirando a su alrededor y notando que Duusu ya no estaba.

Iba a decir que era un sueño, pero aún portaba aquel broche mágico en su blusa y podía sentir la magia del sentimonstruo recorrer por su cuerpo.

_No podía decirle nada a Gabriel._

El hombre entrajado y de lentes, abrazó a su esposa e _hijo_ con mucho alivio, totalmente ignorante de todo lo que antes pasó.

—Vamos a casa...—Propuso, emocional.

Gabriel asintió, pero aún no podían llevarse a su _hijo_ del hospital, que, luego de calmarse y analizar la situación con detenimiento, notó que éste respiraba con normalidad, sano.

¡¿Su hijo se había curado por un milagro?!

Emilie no quiso hablar más sobre el tema, porque sentía mucha culpa de mentirle y porque insistió que ya lo malo había pasado, por lo que solo tenían que agradecer que pudo superar aquella crisis sin su respirador.

Para resumir, Gabriel se enteró por las noticias una hora después, preocupado y alterado decidió ayudar a la policía con el rescate, contratando a un viejo amigo de universidad que era un Hacker de sombrero blanco experimentado y proseguir con las medidas del protocolo policial.

Se reportaron varios doctores heridos y civiles en el proceso, algunos seguían luchando por sus vidas, pero la gran mayoría pudieron salir ilesos de aquello. Solo faltaba encontrarla a ella y Adrien, desesperándose cuando supo del apagón y lo que implicaría para la vida de su bebé, también le preocupaba que Emilie actuara impulsiva y pusiera en riesgo su vida con tal de salvarlo a cualquier costo.

Afortunadamente ambos estaban sanos y salvo, por lo que, olvidarían ese tema y seguirían con sus vidas, la cual, ahora y siempre le pertenecía a su adorado unigénito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas semanas después, Adrien fue dado de alta, los médicos aún no encontraban una razón lógica de su supervivencia y de que sus pulmones antes enfermos se encontraran totalmente saludables, sin secuelas. Pero tampoco era un caso tan increíble, ya que algunas veces fueron presentes de auténticos milagros y éste, sin ninguna duda era uno de ellos.

Emilie por su parte comenzó a sentir signos de enfermedad leves al principio que fueron empeorando de a poco con el tiempo: tos fuerte, debilidad momentánea, sangrado nasal, desmayos y fiebres altas. Ni el más caro y preparado de los doctores que Gabriel pudiera pagar pudo identificar aquella extraña enfermedad que la azotaba, solo indicarles algunos medicamentos para estabilizarse y poder seguir manteniéndose con vida, puedo hacer por el momento.

Sin embargo, ella siguió con su voluntad soléenme, ya que sabía muy bien que ella no iba a durar muchos años, pero aprovecharía y atesoraría cada pequeño y gran momento que compartía con su querida familia.

¡Incluso llegó a firmar una película!

Su sueño siempre fue ser actriz, pero en su momento no llegó a luchar lo suficiente o ir en contra de la voluntad de su padre moribundo y terminó por estudiar leyes, heredando su galardonado bufete de abogados después.

Gabriel estaba consiente de aquello y, contactando a una vieja amiga/rival quien se había casado con un famoso político, hicieron planes y firmaron una película con un estilo clásico, en blanco y negro. Admitió que fue estresante y trabajoso, dejar a cargo a su retoño con una niñera no la dejaba muy segura, a veces terminaba por poseer, momentáneamente, la vista de Adrien –sin que éste se diera cuenta-, y pudo asegurarse de que él estuviera en buenas manos, prometiendo, jamás volver a hacer algo como aquello.

Era su _hijo _no un _monstruo_.

Se auto convencería de aquello las veces que fuera necesarias y le daría todo de ella –lo cual estaba haciendo-, para que tuviera la mejor de las vidas.

El tiempo pasó y lo veía crecer sumamente sano, nunca se enfermaba y se curaba heridas u moretones un poco más rápido que un humano, y como eran una familia adinerada nadie cuestionaba la salud de su hijo, porque mensualmente le hacía sus chequeos, teniendo muy presente el cómo su luz de vida se iba extinguiendo por su bien; podía estar convencida que todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

Solo tenía una extraña alergia a las plumas, podía tomarlo con un efecto secundario sin importancia.

_Adrien tendría su vida._

Le dolería mucho partir del mundo terrenal y hacerlos sufrir, no obstante, no se arrepentía de su decisión y sabía que sus dos hombres serían lo suficiente fuertes para sobrellevar su futura perdida, encontrando de nuevo la felicidad.

_Porque el tiempo todo lo curaba y su ausencia no sería la excepción._

Procuró que tuviera una educación de calidad en los protectores paredes de su mansión, era un niño muy tímido y le costaba hacer amigos, no se quería arriesgar de igual forma. Solo permitió que la hija de su directora fuera su amiga de la infancia, haciéndola prometer que siempre estaría con él a pesar de todo.

La niña no dudó en aceptar, ya que, para ella: Adrien era el hermano que nunca tuvo y que atesoraría siempre, nunca dejaría que alguien se aproveche de él o le hiciera daño.

_Tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver._

Emilie le sonrió en gratitud, dándole un lindo broche dorado de flores, era una copia que Gabriel había mandado hacer hacía años, cuando lo perdió en el accidente del hospital y que es el catalizador que mantenía con vida a su adorado retoño.

Ella lo tomó encantada y la vio partir más que contenta porque su padre la llamaba.

El tiempo siguió pasando y le siguió tomando factura, Adrien estaba a dos pasos de volverse un apuesto adolescente de comportamiento amable y un poco reservado.

Aquellos años fueron los más felices de su corta vida, ignorando el estado débil de su cuerpo, pudo seguir aguantando lo suficiente, recibiendo todo el amor sincero de su amado esposo y su único hijo. ¿Qué más podría desear a aquellas alturas?

Y fue ahí en donde decidió escribir dos cartas para Gabriel; Una de ella le explicaba primero sobre Duusu, los Miraculous y su viaje el Tíbet en donde lo encontró, diciéndole que nunca lo use porque estaba dañado y pidiéndole perdón por ocultarle algo así; disculpándose por mentirle.

En la segunda imploró que no despreciara a Adrien, porque le terminó contando el como hizo para crearlo a base del cadáver del bebé que no pudo salvar. Que lo amara tanto como ella lo hacía a pesar de saber la verdad sobre él, ambos le dieron tanto amor que era su hijo aunque no fuera del todo humano y su existencia sea una anormalidad. Ella misma aceptó dar su vida para que él siguiera viviendo, que lo apoyara en las buenas y en las malas, y que si alguna vez le dijera la verdad, lo ame como ningún otro día, sin dejarlo caer en un abismo existencial.

Ya no le quedaba mucho y era lo menos que podía hacer antes de partir en cualquier momento, triste pero satisfecha.

_Porque cuando su salud cada vez más se deterioraba y en sus últimas, ella hizo caso omiso por el solo presenciar la radiante sonrisa de su adorado «hijo»._

.

.

* * *

**Bien loca la teoría ¿A poco no? XD!**

**Pero leyendo muchos comentarios que la defienden -Pr diversión, porque sabemos que la serie tiene un target establecido y tanto Thomas como su Crew tienen una mentalidad muy básica como para querer hacer algo bien elaborado o oscuro, solo por eso-, y me resultó interesante de algún modo, como lograron fundamentarla y desmentirla al mismo tiempo (?)**

**Yo por mi parte, no la creo en lo absoluto por lo que ya dije, no pasará ni en nuestros sueños...Pero logró hacer que me inspirara lo suficiente para escribir todo esto en unas 4 horas, cuando llegué de mi trabajo.**

**Tambien experimento en angst o lo intento :'D **

**Aunque me estoy planteando un final alternativo,porque mi maldito corazón de pollo no soporta los finales tristes, y créanme, que la segunda parte los harás llorar sangre (?)**

**Por cierto, también me inspiré en un mini comic de C****himpukampu ** e**n Instagram, que por cierto estoy usando de portada y tiene un mega Spoiler :v**

**Aunque igual, es bastante ovbio por donde quiero llevar esta cosa TuT**

**En fin, me dejan reviews "si quieren ;-;¨***

**Y nos vemos en la segunda parte! **

_**Sayonara!**_


End file.
